The subject of this proposal is a Gordon Research Conference entitled "Chemistry of Supra-molecules and Assemblies", to be held June 12-17, 2005 at Colby College, Waterville, Maine. The conference will bring together approximately 135 academic, industrial and government scientists from the United States, the European Union and Japan. Within this body of scientists, approximately 25 scientists will present a 35 - 45 minute invited talk on current research and/or state of the art discussions of the chemistry of Supra-molecules and assemblies, followed by a 10-15 minute discussion period. Scientific themes of the conference will include (I) self-assembly using surfactant & biological templates; (II) dynamic supra-molecular systems; (III) nanostructures and reactivity using nucleic acid-based templates; (IV) molecular recognition & interfacial phenomena in protein crystallization; (V) structure and bioactivity of lipid rafts; and (VI) self-assembled systems in drug & gene delivery. The conference will effect interchange and discussion among the participants of (a) current research results, and (b) the scientific and technological underpinnings that will enable new developments in nanomedicine. This proposal requests funds to supplement travel costs associated with this meeting.